The Hidden Me
by tsutaya
Summary: "After that incident, I was never the same again. I remembered things I probably would like to had kept in my subconscious. Tucked away for no one, even myself, to know of. It's too late now. And now, I have to make a choice."
1. The Cause

**My second story! WOOOO!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one also. It's not exactly romance. **

**I had this idea randomly and it seemed like a very feasible thing at the time and it now grew into such a huge thing in my head that I just couldn't help but share it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The cause

"_You need to survive my apprentice. Live and have our legacy be heard through the ages!"_

-o-

Lucy woke up to the morning sun shining through the window. She touched her forehead finding it bandaged. Her head felt like it would explode any second and groaning she sat up holding her head. She opened her eyes and saw Wendy sitting next to her with Charle laying down at the foot of the bed. Happy and Natsu were nowhere to be found in the small one room cot.

She tried to remember the events of the day before. This sent her head into a convulsion of pain that made her drop back onto the bed holding her head with both hands almost screaming. A startled Wendy quickly awoke and came to her side to check up on her. The small child was the sky dragon and had healing powers after all. She had been nursing Lucy since they had found the cot last night.

Lucy had gotten hit pretty hard the day before. Just the force of it had sent her flying off a cliff. It was a miracle she had even survived that kind of fall. Her minor cuts, scrapes and the cut on her head had already healed. There was some severe head trauma though that the small girl couldn't heal. When Natsu and herself had gotten to her she had been unconscious and bleeding quite a bit from a blow to her head. All night she had been mumbling things that the child couldn't make out. It's as if she had been stuck in a bad dream the little girl thought.

At that time Happy came flying through the only window in the cot. He was holding a bundle of fish until he saw Lucy on the makeshift bed they had made her. Natsu came in with firewood swung in his shoulders and dropped them noticing the situation his blonde friend was in. They both hurried to Lucy's side.

"How is she?", they both asked in unison.

Wendy looked at them and shook her head. She looked down in her normal shy manner with her hands on her lap, thumbs fumbling.

"The hit was pretty hard. She has a severe head trauma though. I don't know how long this is going to take," the little girl trailed off and tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't know what to do in this type of situation. Lucy was like a big sister to her and all she could do now was give her pain killer magic and hope for the best.

Natsu looked at Lucy who was now asleep. She had passed out from the pain. His brow wrinkled with worry for his friend. He didn't want his best buddy being in pain like this. They were in the middle of nowhere but he knew they had to get her to a town for medical attention. As to how he didn't know.

"Wendy is there really no towns around here at all? We need to get Lucy to a hospital."

The child dragon slayer looked at him again shaking her head. "I don't think so. Maybe Charle and Happy can go flying and search?"

The two exceeds looked at each other seriously and nodded. Without a word they flew out the window and out of vision. Now Natsu and Wendy were left alone with Lucy.

Wendy sat down on the floor sighing. She was tired as she kept using her magic for Lucy. Across from her Natsu made a small bonfire. It wasn't a fire hazard as the cot seemed to had been some kind of ceremonial place. On the roof there was already a gaping hole for smoke to escape. She watched as he cooked the fish Happy had brought in. He laid them on a giant leaf he had found.

They ate quietly with only the cracking wood for background noise. Wendy looked at Lucy. The blonde just laid on the bed passed out. Then Wendy noted she was wincing. Lucy must be in pain again so leaning over to her, she placed a hand on her forehead and applied pain killer magic again. This didn't seem to help as Lucy still looked the same. _'Maybe __she's __having __another __bad __dream?'_, Wendy thought.

* * *

><p><strong>It might seem a little confusing right now but please don't stop reading T^T! <strong>

**It does get a lot more interesting and also things will be explained more as the story goes on of course.**

**Reviews are love :D!**


	2. After Shocks

Chapter 2

After shocks

**_Three Months Later…_**

Lucy awoke to the unpleasant sound of a certain two raiding her fridge again. As always, she stormed into the kitchen and kicked them out of her house. Following her morning routing, she took a shower then proceeded to have breakfast. Sighing, she sat down on her desk to work on her novel.

Things had been back to normal after the accident she had a few months back. Her head still throbbed at times but nothing major about it. Even so, Lucy hadn't forgotten the words she had heard. She would also from time to time have strange dreams about a man with black hair and a child that looked like her calling him master. Lucy had tried to dismiss these as after effects of the fall.

She stared at the white piece of paper before her unable to proceed. Pushing away from her desk she grabbed her bag and headed for the guild.

-o-

Lucy sat at the guild bar, frustrated and sighing. She was playing with her drink again, stirring it with the straw it came with.

Both Mira and Cana exchanged glances as Lucy sighed once more. They nodded at each other knowing they needed to do something to content their blonde friend. Cana picked up her barrel and sat next to Lucy. Her friend turning to face her.

"Not right now Cana…," Lucy complained.

"You've been sighing the whole day Lucy. Come on tell me what's wrong? Do you want me to do a reading for you?"

Lucy shook her head at her. "I just want to be left alone..."

Cana sighed. She was failing badly. Not listening to Lucy, she decided to do a reading on her anyways. She shuffled her cards and laid them out in her usual fashion. What she was seeing was confusing. There was a man which she couldn't figure out who it was. Maybe Lucy had gotten a new boyfriend or vice versa, she had been dumped. There was no card that linked the man to a romantic relationship though.

The man in question was indeed surrounded by mystery. The two of cups was near which meant it had to do something with the past. She looked up at Lucy who was still on cloud nine.

"Lucy... someone from your past is bothering you? Sorry I did the reading anyways," Cana said.

Lucy turned to look at her. Her face said it all. She had hit right on target.

-o-

_Book pages being turned could be heard in the big study. Lucellia sat at the desk studying old grimoires. The one currently on her hands being on amplifying one's magical abilities via meditation._

_The book itself was actually almost as big as her. Therefore giving her trouble holding it up. She was enjoying the book when she suddenly lost balance of it. The book fell to the side and off the table only to be caught by a young man with black hair._

_Luci smiled at her master as he placed the book back on the table. The young man giving her a slight nod._

_"Master!," she started excitedly. "I learned a new spell. Well... more like created it."_

_Her master smiled slightly and nodded at her sitting down next to her on the desk._

_"I'm glad to hear that and I hope to see it soon enough my apprentice."_

_Luci smiled big. She was greatly honored to have such a wonderful master to teach her magic and take care of her. She picked up the book her master was handing to her and focused on it. This one being on celestial spirits and their purpose._

_Her master watched her, smiling slightly still._

_'One day this child is going to surpass even myself.'_

-o-

Lucy awoke on a sofa in an office. She looked about and noticed it was Master Makarov's. Sitting up she rubbed her head which was throbbing again. Another migraine, another dream. That's the way it seemed like lately.

She couldn't remember how she got here obviously. All she remembered was sitting at the bar talking to Mira about books. When suddenly she started to talk about some of the ones at the guild library. Mira told her about a specific one that might interest her. It was about spirits and their purpose. That's when she blanked out and now she found herself here in the master's office.

Erza walked in just then. She rushed to Lucy's side asking about her condition.

"I'm ok Erza. It's nothing, really," Lucy said.

"It can't be just nothing. You have kept blacking out after that accident. Lucy you can't lie to me."

If there was one thing Erza was good at, it was reading her. The knight lady couldn't read anyone else but her like this. It was weird as she was oblivious to almost everyone else.

Lucy looked at her face and could see her worry painted on it. Sighing she tried standing up only to loose her balance and fall back on the sofa.

"Erza, I just want to go home and lay down for a little bit."

Her friend frowned but nodded. "Fine I'll get Natsu to bring you back."

"Not Natsu please! Last time he helped me home he saw Gray across the canal and almost dropped me in it!," she said as she shot up from her seat.

"Oh... ok. I could get Elfman then?"

Lucy shook her head holding it at the same time because of the migraine. "It's fine. I'll just call Loke."

The knight nodded and after making sure Loke would take her safely home, they parted ways at the guild gates.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I've been MIA for almost a year now. Really sorry about that but I had writer's block up the you-know-what and just had no inspiration what so ever. Also, I had ALOT of complications IRL. It may be a little while again before I update so please just be patient. I'll update. Even if it's a year from now ;-;<strong>


End file.
